Can You Say Cullen?
by in the hallway with jeans
Summary: The Cullens like you've never seen them before!
1. Chapter 1

**YAH, SO UMM……………I GOT BORED, ANDI WAS READING MY FRIENDS STORY CULLEN IMing AND I GOT AN IDEA! SO YAH!**

**IM NOT TYING TO COPY YOU, I SWARE! I JUST GOT BORED AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT IN MY OTHER STORY!**

**I DO NT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARECTERS, IF I DID, IT WOULD HAVE ME IN IT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL BE SAD IF YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**hottiewithabody**: Emmett

**girlywolf**: Leah

**edwardslover**: Bella

**totalhottie: **Jacob

**wannabehuman: **Rosalie

**hotmindreader**: Edward

**wickedawesome**: Carlisle

**leechlover**: Seth

**shortstuff**: Alice

**torturedsoul**: Jasper

**perfectmother**: Esme

**halfandhalf**: Nessie

(only esme and Carlisle are not on!)

hottiewithabody: dude! I'm bored! Anyone want to fight?

hotmindreader: sure!

Hottiewithabody: not you! You cheat!

Wannabehuman: I'm bored!

Hotmindreader: meet you in our room in 2 minutes!

Wannabehuman: DEAL!

( Rosalie and Emmett have signed off! )

shortstuffr: hey eddie!

Hotmindreader: Don't call me that!

Torturessoul: you're not going to get through to her! She wont stop calling me pumpkin!

Shortstuff: we made a deal! I get to call you pumpkin if we tried that thing from maxim!

Girlywolf: bad mental images! I could have gone a whole lifetime without hearing that!

Alphaman: diddo!

Leechlover: I'm hungry

Edwardslover: I can make you something Seth!

Leechlover: IM DOWN!

Alphaman: diddo!

Girlywolf: I might as well!

(Bella, Seth, Leah and Jacob sign off)

Shortstuff: for my birthday I want the twilight series, I heard it was really good!

Hotmindreader: since when do you talk to people?

Shortstuff: SHUT UP, MIND READING FREAK! *think very nasty things*

Hotmindreader: *shudder* I hate you!

Shortstuff: good! Now I have a deal to make with Jasper, I have a new nickname!

Halfandhalf: ok, enough! I am getting bad mental images!

Hotmindreader: I'm going to go…………..clean the cabin with Bella.

Torturedsoul: sure! That's what you're going to do!

Halfandhalf: hello! Still here! More bad mental images!

(Edward has signed off)

Shortstuff: I'm bored!

Torturedsoul: I can help with that!

Halfandhalf: DOES NO ONE ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE!!!!!

(nessie signs out)

Shortstuff: im still bored!

Torturedsoul: and I am willing to help with that!


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARECTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

EVERYONE IS ONLINE!!!!!!!!!!!

Edwardslover: I'm bored!!!!!!!!

Shortstuff: me 2

Shortstuff: want to go shopping?

Edwardslover: will you drive the actual speed limit?

Shortstuff: come on!!!!!!!!

Shortstuff: fine!!!!!!! You're lucky Jasper isn't home!!!!!!!

Edwardslover: yah yah! Let's go!

Halfandhalf: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shortstuff: what?

Halfandhalf: hang on, let me get the whole family! * shouts everyone's name extremely loud*

Hottiewithabody: jeezuz! Girl, you got a voice!

Halfandhalf: not the point! Is everyone here?!?!?!

Edwardslover: yah

Wannabehuman: yah

Hottiewithabody: yah\

Hotmindreader: yah

Girlywolf:yah

Leechlover: yah

Totalhottie: yah

Wickedawesome: yah

Torturedsoul: yah

Perfectmother: yeppers!

Halfandhalf: THERE'S A BOOK ABOUT US!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotmindreader: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Halfandhalf: Well, I heard Aunt Alice talking about Twilight, and it made me curiouse.

Halfandhalf: It reveas our secret, it's from mom's point of view, and if you ask me, the 4th book is pretty disturbing.

Edwardslover: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S TERRIBLE!!!! WE HAVE TO BURN EVERY COPY, NO ONE IS SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING!!!! * realization* I mean no one can know our secret!

Hotmindreader: HAHAHAHAHA finaly I get to hear what Bella was thinking!!!! *victory dance*

Perfectmother: *sigh* Edward you are such a child! I think we sould all read the books, then we can have a proper family discussion over the computers.

Wickedawesome: Great idea honey!

Perfectmother: why thank you!

Hottiewithabody: *gagging noises* gag me with a spoon!

Girlywolf: wait, how many books are there?

Halfandhalf: four, I recommend not reading the fourth book if your gag reflex is high, or if you want to save yourself from mental scaring.

Leechlover: *whiny voice* do we have tooooo?

Girlywolf: Yes dweeb, we have too!

Halfandhalf: there's even a part of the 4th book from Jake's point of view. It's kind of creepy.

Totalhottie: Thank you, Nessie, I feel loved at this moment

Halfandhalf: well you should!

Girlywolf: HEY! *rolls eyes* you guys are like Seth and Embry fighting over who's turn it is to have the wireless controller for Halo! * sigh*

Leechlover: SO NOT TRUE!!!!!! We play halo 3 thank you very much!!!!!!!!!

Girlywolf: whatever dweeb! Like it makes a difference, there both pointless!

Leechlover: are not! There fun, but you wouldn't know about fun! You wont even tell the person your in love with that you love him!

Girlywolf: I sware to god if you tell anyone who that is I will murder you! As in not living anymore!

Leechlover: as in kill me dead! I know, I've heard it before *sigh*

Girlywolf: don't make me get you!

Leechlover: bring it on!

(Leah puts her status as away)

Leechlover: OK OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!!!!!

Leechlover: ok ok I get it, you didn't have to pull my hair, damn, I think you took off a piece of my ear, how hard did you pinch!

Girlywolf: hard enough for you too think twice next time!

Totalhottie: ok you guys! Now who's being immature?

Girlywolf: still you!

Wickedawesome: OK! We need to read the books, so everyone get o there rooms and start reading. Emmet and I will switch rooms.

Hottiewithabody: WHAT!?!?!?!?! WHY!?!?!?!?!?

Wickedawesome: because I don't have to be Edward to know what you were thinking.

Torturedsoul: PERV!

Hotmindreader: oh! You were thinking the same thing, well, yours was more complex!

Shortstuff: OK! Are we done talking about people's sex lives! I wanna read the books!

Torturedsoul: one sec! Like you weren't thinking about wasting some time with Bella!

Halfandhalf: DOESN'T ANYONE REALIZE I AM THEIR DAUGHTER, OR THEIR NEICE, OR THE FACT THAT I'M ONLY 3!!!!!!!!!!!

( All sign off except nessie)

Halfandhalf: That's it! I'm going to get my own house!!!!!!! Ewww, my parents need to be quieter!

Halfandhalf: OMG, SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!! I CANT GET UP!!!!!!!!!! MY PARENST DON'T KNOW I'M HOME!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* STARTS SOBBING UNCONTROLLABLY*

(Alice signs on)

Shortstuff: what are you crying about?

Halfandhalf: I'm stuck in my chair, and my parents don't know I'm home, an really bad mental images, and lots of noise!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

shortstuff: I'M COMING SWEETHEART!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!!!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!! LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I DIDN'T NOTICE UNTIL I READ THE CHAPTER THA JACOB SWITCHED FROM TOTALHOTTIE TO ALPHA MAN A COUPLE OF TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE NO ONE GOT LOST!!!!!!!!!!!! MY COMPUTER SAVED THE SCREEN NAMES BECAUSE I TYPED THEM SO MUCH, BUT THEN I WANTED TO CHANGE IT, BUT MY COMPUTER HAD A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!!!!!!!!! LOLL!!!!!! IT'S TURNING ON ME!!!!!!!!!**

**I DO NOT HAVE CLAIM OVER THE TWILIGHT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! I WISH I DID THOUGH!!!!!!!!!!**

( only Seth and Leah are on)

Girlywolf: I swear to god! I am not kidding! If you tell Jacob I like him I will make you wish for new born vampires, I will rip your throat out personally, and it will be painful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leechlover: I don't know why you wont tell him! I mean what's the worst that could happen?

Girlywolf: You are lucky you cant hear my thoughts right now * your retarded stare*

( hotmindreader turns off invisibility)

Hotmindreader: she's right Seth, you're lucky you can't hear her thoughts! *shudder*

Girlywolf: SHIT!!!!!!! I forgot about peeping tom!!!!!!!!

Hotmindreader: can I clarify that a peeping tom is someone who sort of stalks you a little, and looks at you when you don't know!

Girlywolf: exactly, except you were listening to our conversation, not out my window taking pictures!

Leechlover: Can we use a different metaphor! Awkward!

Hotmindreader: whatever, I think you should tell him!

**( I CHOOSE NOT TO BELIEVE THAT JACOB IMPRINTS ON NESSIE!!!!!!!!!!! LEAH AND JACOB SHOULD BE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Girlywolf: but out! I'm going to start thinking things you don't want to hear! Or better yet, see!

Girly wolf: I will give you a 10 second start! GO!!!!!!!!!

12345678910!!! !

**I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER!!!! I NEED IT FOR LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. NO!

(Esme and Carlisle are not on!)

Shortstuff: so…….did you guys read Twilight?

Totalhottie: psh! Yeah! They were awesome!

GirlyWolf: No you didn't! You liar!

Totalhottie: Well….neither did you!

Girlywolf: that's because I don't care!

Wannabehuman: I didn't read it either.

Hottiewithabody: me either! * victory dance* BECAUSE I CAN!

Hotmindreader: I didn't

Edwardslover: me either

Torturedsoul: I didn't either.

Leechlover: My status is a negative!

Shortstuff: so I'm not the only one! Phew!

Hotmindreader: What do you think Carlisle and Esme will say?

Hottiewithabody: MOMMA'S BOY!!!!!!!

Hotmindreader: AM NOT!!!!! I'M TELLING ON YOU!!!!!!!!!

Halfandhalf: *sigh* Cavemen!

_WickedAweosome and Perfectmother have signed in_

Wickedawesome: So! Have we all read Twilight?

Shortstuff: No

Girlywolf: no

Wannabehuman: no

Totalhottie: no

Hotmindreader: no

Hottiewithabody: no

Torturesoul: no

Leechlover: nada el Grande!

Edwardslover: Yes! *beams*

Halfandhalf: Mom *point finger disapprovingly*

Edwardslover: no *hangs head in shame*

Halfandhalf: no Grandfather.

Perfectmother: I did not either!

Wickedawesome: Am I the Only one who read it!

Perfectmother: no, because you didn't read it either.

Wickedawesome: right…..I knew that

**Right, so yes…..it was boring, but I'm bored…..so it translated. It's the best excuse I got!!!!!!! Go check out my other stories!!!!!!!!!! I am a proud owner of shameless self indulgence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I know, A/N's are annoying, but I feel the need to tell you this.

I am currently putting all my stories on hold.

In my heart, I truly believe that writing is something that should be enjoyed, and you should be putting your whole heart into your story, because if you don't love your story, then your reader will not.

I am not saying that I don't like these stories, I am just saying I am at a blank as for what to write in my next chapters, and if I don't know what I want to happen in the next chapters, then I am not going to write a mediocre chapter that is just there so you guys can get an update.

I also am not saying that I am stopping my stories; I am simply putting them on hold. I will be resuming them one at a time, in a period of time.

If any of you reading this has an idea for the next chapter, an idea for any future chapters, or an idea for where this story should go, please leave it in a review, or Private Message me on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Good news……I'm not dead!

Just lazy!

So, I need your help out there in Fan Fiction land!

I know where I want my stories to go, I just need a little help…I have a serious lacking in the whole, making it happen category, dialogue is not my thing….I'm good with details though!

I need a little help, anyone want to help me….PLEASE!

It doesn't have to be a co-author kind of thing, just a little nudge in the right direction when I need it, a little creativity from an outside source!

PLEASE!

I would love you forever! Even though I don't know you! Well, I know you Cassidy, but I wish I didn't!


End file.
